


Above and Beyond

by goldenwonder



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fight Scenes, Gen, Mind Control, New Planets, PLS BE WARNED, Spoilers, Verbal Abuse, beginning is kind of AU ish, besides what the movie has, everyone is friends!!, except for the bad guys, im pretty much making this all up as I go along, lightsaber fight scenes, lots and lots and lots of spoilers for SW as a whole and TFA, places, pls help, poe is hopeless romantic, so... we find out where BB-8 comes from, some intense moments, some lovey moments, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwonder/pseuds/goldenwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron forms an unlikely friendship with an unusual girl. Their friendship, and feelings grow, as well as the space between them. But somehow, even amidst the war and chaos, fate still seems to bring them back together one way or another.</p><p>(heavily follows TFA, contains spoilers!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Salutations & Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, to deal with the weird time/place jumps, i'm just going to document them using the titles of the planets/places they're at... I hope that helps a little bit!  
> I'm sorry it's a bit messy, this will be my first go at Star Wars FFs... So, bear with me (:

**Ilkyana**

The atmosphere in Ilykana was light and airy, filled with so much life that there was no wonder that 16-year-old Calpysa found her home to be there.  
She would hike through the woods, discover new creeks and creatures all outside of the city. She found more solace within the woods rather than the hustle and bustle of the city.

  
She was dressed in more appropriate robes to go exploring in the forest, a pack slung across her back and a hiking stick in hand made of the wood from the tall trees (which doubled as a weapon, she found out during a nasty encounter with a Scithlla).

  
She precariously balanced on a fallen log, crossing over the stream that ran to the lake. She balanced herself, looking over at the other side, positioning her feet on the wood. She had done this many times, but she always felt the adrenaline right beforehand.

  
She wrinkled her nose, shifting her stick in hand, closing her eyes. She could feel this wave of... energy flow through her. She had felt it ever since she was 12, and she had come to accept it, to teach herself how to deal with it. She still had her doubts, her beliefs... But she was still at a loss of who she truly was.

  
She had heard rumors, myths of the Force when she was younger. Stories of Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi, the Rebel fighters, of Han Solo and Princess Leia Organa, all of them. She convinced herself it was all just stories told to get her to fall asleep at night. But... With these whispers in her head, this energy pulsing through her, she began to question her beliefs, and who she was.

  
She opened her eyes and launched herself over the ravine, landing hard on her feet, bending her knees and leaned forward a bit. She glanced back, looking to see that it was nearly 5 feet more that she covered than 3 days ago. She was getting stronger, in more ways than one.

  
She turned, digging her stick into the moist, green earth and sighs, hearing the chirps of Agrhes and the hoots of Walyies in the trees. She shifted on her feet, and headed down her makeshift path, unaware of a figure following close behind.

She looked around, shifting her bag over her shoulder and then looked up at the tree, scaling it as she took a step back. She used her stick for basis and closed one eye, tilting her head to the side. She paused, then set down her bag, and her stick. She looked up at the tree again, knowing it was almost as tall as some of the buildings in the city, but not quiet. She wanted to see how far she could jump to it. And, if she could make it to the top.

  
So, with a lunge, she soared to the tree...

  
And her face landed smack against it.

  
She luckily grabbed onto a branch just in time, her face pulsing and she groans, rubbing the wood chips off her cheek and nose and looked up, refusing to look down to judge how high she was. She liked being high up in the trees, but looking down was a whole different story.

 

She pulled herself up to another, and another, and another. She could see the sky peeking through the trees, feel the sunshine on her face. Until-

  
**SNAP** goes a branch, and she felt the sensation of falling. She didn't know how, but she caught on to the very branch she had grabbed before. She finally exhaled sharply, and glanced up. She breathes, getting back her bearings and decided that this tree was done for climbing for today. So, she slowly but surely crawled her way down, until her feet landed on the soft ground.

  
"Do you do that often?" A voice said and she whirled around, seeing a figure step out of the tree line. He was not much older than she, with a firm jawline and dark hair covering his brow. She took a step back, eyeing her stick and looked to him.

  
"The whole jumping, not falling, of course." He said, and laughed. She was taken aback by the casualness of it, and felt embarrassed at him seeing her fall. She looked to him sharply,

  
"Who are you?" She said icily, slowly sliding back to her items. He put his hands up,

"I..."

  
"How much did you see? Do you work for the Order?" She said, her stick jumping into her hand like metal drawn to a magnet. His eyes widened, not with fear, but with wonder. But he looked to her and he shook his head.

  
"I... Just saw you jump across the river and the tree... And of course, that whole magic trick." He said, waving his hand and gestured to her stick. She pointed the end at him, taking a step forward.

  
"You didn't answer my question, do you work for the Order?" She questions, biting down on her teeth.

  
"Does it look like I do? I don't think I would look good in those white Trooper suits anyway... And I think i'm taller than them, too." He said, and she gripped her stick, but didn't move.

  
"I'm Poe. Poe Dameron." He said, and leaned forward, extending his hand. She glanced down at it, and could see it was shaking just the slightest. She slowly let the stick go from her left hand.

  
"You're trembling." She noted, looking to him warily.

  
"Well, it's not every day you meet a Jedi..." He said simply, meeting her eyes. She could see truth in them, maybe disbelief and shock.

  
"For the record, I don't know what I am. Jedi or not..." She said, biting the inside of her cheek, but took his hand and gave it a firm shake.

  
"I'm Calypsa."

  
Poe smiled, a charming smile she knew that girls must fall for all the time in the city. She hated to say she kind of liked his face, too.

  
"Mind if I call you Cal?" he questions. Her eyebrows furrowed, but she didn't protest. She, for some reason, didn't feel the need to.

  
"Well, for the record, Cal, your secret is safe with me."

 

**~.~.~**

 

After their little meet, the two became fast friends.

  
Always meeting within the safety of the forest, the two developed a bond unlike any other. Calypsa showed him the world she had discovered, all about the forest and its dwellings. The plants, the animals, all of the nooks and crannies, the rivers, the caves, and the waterfall. She allowed him to become a witness, a part of the environment around them. She even let him on about her abilities (of which she still questioned), and he only helped her, asking her to do certain things that could help her gain strength. She felt that she had a friend, a true friend she hadn't have in a long, long time.

  
And with all of that, Poe brought to her stories. Stories from across the galaxy, from distant planets, and stories from even beyond them; of the Rebels and the last living Jedi (though now he thought that Skywalker wasn't the only one... Calypsa still thought of him as crazy).

  
He told her of his becomings of a pilot, and his dreams of becoming the best in the all the galaxies... Even if she refuted that Han Solo was, by legend, the best. He promised to her that he would become a bigger legend and better pilot than Han Solo ever was; atleast is made her laugh. He quite enjoyed the sound and sight of it.

  
They had found solace in the woods, in their stories. From there they dreamed big, of taking eachother on adventures all across the galaxies, of seeing the deserts of Yelo'Dna, of seeing the storming seas of Algredae, and the beaches of Sytliq. Calypsa was doubtful, doubtful she would ever leave her home. But Poe held out hope that he could take Cal to see the sights he promised her, and described to her.

  
Now at the age of 18, and Poe the age of 21, things were changing.

  
The Order was becoming more of a real threat, and Poe caught wind of the Resistance on a planet not far from this one. Calypsa was worried for her family and her people if the Resistance ever reached Ilykana. But, her father told her to think nothing of it, but Calypsa could sense something was to come.

  
"Do you really think there's a Resistance out there? I've heard it's just stories." Calypsa questioned one day, biting into a piece of fruit as Poe balanced precariously on a fallen log. Poe glanced at her, shrugging.

  
"I... I think so." He said, glancing down at his feet. He hadn't told her of his findings, nor of his idea to go there. He knew she already had enough on her table to worry about. She shrugged, taking another bite as she lounged on a patch of green, looking to him.

  
"You seem like you're hiding something." She said, and he looked at her with a firm expression, raising a hand and wiggled a finger.

  
"Hey, no mind tricks on me, you promised." He said, and she rolled her eyes.

  
"Trust me, Dameron, no mind tricks needed. I'm a woman, I have the intuition." She said, tapping her temple. He chuckled,

  
"And the Force." He said. She rolled her eyes and chucked the piece of fruit at him, which he narrowly dodged.

  
"Don't call it that! Because it isn't true." She said defensively.

  
"Then what is it? Psychic abilities? Telepathy?" He teases, taking another slight step and wobbled a bit before he somehow felt righted, and he grins and looks to her but could see a hand slightly raised, a pulsing energy around him. He pouted,

  
"I can't believe you, Cal." He said. She shrugs, and let her hand fall.

  
"Fine." She said and then the support was gone, and he slipped off to the side, crashing down. Calypsa gasped, and lunged over the log, looking on the other side.

  
"Poe!" She cried worriedly, but he was merely laying on his back in the grass. He looked to her mischievously and grabbed her arm, yanking her over the side beside him. She cried out and fell onto her back beside him, huffing out in frustration.

  
"That was rude!" She said, rubbing her neck.

  
"Yeah, well so was letting me fall!"

  
"Shut up, you said no tricks, so I did what I was told."

  
"Yeah, but you could have told me before you let me fall to my death." He grumbled. She rolled her eyes, but a grin broke out on her face.

  
"Fine, Pouty Face. I will next time I decide to help you." She said and he turned onto his side, and she could feel his arm touching her own as she shifted her gaze to him, his face unbearably close. She fought the urge to look anywhere but his dark eyes.

  
"Good." He said, raising his eyebrows, and held his place like that for a moment. She swear she saw his eyes flicker somewhere they shouldn't, but he moved too fast for he to mark it, and stood up. He extended his hand to her,

  
"Come on, let's go a round 2."

 


	2. Compliant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to our villains, and their relationship to our protagonist... I wish it was a bit more wordy than it turned out to be, but I tried!  
> Hope you enjoy!

** Star Destroyer **

 

If Calypsa was honest with herself, she preferred being on the Destroyer than the Starkiller Base.

  
It was up in space, where she could see everything, and felt so much bigger than the base down on the planet. She liked to look out the windows, at the stars and planets in the distance. It let her daydream of home, or of whatever home she belonged to now. Yes, it was still confining, and menacing, but she could deal with this so much more than being down there, where all there was were metal and snow and the sense of foreboding and death.

  
Atleast up here only had a sense of foreboding, so far.

  
The only issue was General Hux, whom she was always far too close for comfort.

  
She had no idea what possessed the Order to put them together, after all, she was only a "Captain's daughter" (that he didn't know he had until she just "showed up" one day). But the facade worked, along with the fake name, and she had crawled her way into the Order without being detected. And since then, she had been supplying the Resistance bits and pieces of information the best that she could, risking her life every day.

  
Not to mention feeling like she was under a microscope since she first came to the Base, due to the unwavering gaze of the Sith Lord, Kylo Ren. She had never seen him until recently, when there was a meeting that General Hux was commencing, and she could see the figure on the other side of the room. And she could feel his eyes burning through the mask to her own. But, she had shaken him off to the best of her abilities (literally), and he had paid her no mind after that. She did not fear him, but she was more than wary of him.  
She walked down the hallways, passing by groups of storm troopers marching. None of them paid her mind, and she never gave them a passing glance.  
She was had just closed a meeting with General Hux, her betrothed. He had sent for her earlier, and had quite a lot to throw at her once she got there...

  
General Hux knew what kind of man he was.

  
He knew what kind of leader he wanted to be, what kind of leader he was now.

  
His men were in top shape, his storm troopers the perfect soldiers, and a Sith Lord under his hand to use at any moment.

  
His first and only task at the moment was to find the map, the legendary map that would bring back Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi. He swore to the Supreme Leader Snoke that he would not fail, and neither would his men nor Kylo Ren. And, if he did, he knew he would bring them all down with him.  
They were coming up to a planet where they had last heard of it's whereabouts, on Jakku. He was hellbent on finding it, and knew that it was on that dusty planet somewhere, they only need to look close.

  
But, with his scouts already descending down to the planet, he focused on one little soldier stepping out of line.  
His lovely betrothed, the Sergeant's daughter, Rayle Marchst.

  
He always had a feeling she was not one to obey the rules, to be noncompliant. She was quiet and reserved for the most part, but he could see in her eyes a fire of defiance, or rebellion. That's why he had called her, to remind her where the dominance lay, who was in control of the ship, of the fleet, of her.  
"Who's order and who's care she was under."

  
She stood there in silence, neither fighting back or verbally giving in. She just watched him with those eyes made of fire, which made him enraged. He shook her vigorously, shouting at her that she was his, that she had to follow his command. She said that she was not one of his soldiers, but his fiancee, who he should not spit in the face of. And with that she withdrew, still leaving him fuming with fury. Oh, he would make her see his ways, even if he had to use other methods to convince her.

  
He walked to his radio, pressing one of the buttons.

  
"When Kylo Ren is finished interrogating our guest, send him to Rayle. And tell him to turn her compliant."

~.~.~

As Calypsa walked, she paused when a door opened from one of the interrogation rooms, and Kylo walked out, Hux coming from the opposite direction. She paused, and she could feel the familiar energy of someone she once knew. She refused to look inside, and her heart jumped at the sense of him. She waited as they spoke, and she could hear something about a map, and a prisoner... A prisoner she knew. She felt it... It was familiar; so warm, and light, and devoted, full of life and determination-

  
They had _him_.

  
They had Poe.

  
He was here.

She glanced back when Hux had departed, and Kylo began walking in her direction, she stepped out and kept walking until they met face to face. His helmet tilted down to her, as he towered over her. She had to crane her head up slightly to see him.

  
"Rayle Marchst." Kylo's distorted voice said to her, and she watched him dully, as if unamused.

  
"Kylo Ren." she greeted, the door shutting and a stormtrooper stood by the door. She swore she could hear Poe's very own breathing inside.  
'General Hux says you have not been compliant." he said, and she tilted her head to the side, looking away as if she had no cares in the world.

  
"And he sent his dog to fix it?" she mused. She could feel the intensity of Kylo's eyes behind his mask, but she made no move, for she already knew what Kylo's next move was as he raised his hand.

  
"You are to become compliant to General Hux and his orders. You are to go back to your room and think of how obiedient you are and will be." he said. Calypsa let her face go slack, as it would if she was under his mind control. She had seen it a million times, from her own experience of using it.

  
"I am to become compliant to General Hux and his orders. I am to go back to my room and think of how obiedient I am and will be." she said, and then Kylo lowered his arm and stepped past her, walking down the hallway. She began walking, and went to the other end before she stopped and looked back. She glanced around before focusing on the storm trooper.

  
"You are to open the door for me, and ensure no one comes inside. You will open it when I say and forget about it afterwards." she whispers calmly. She saw the trooper go rigid, then turn and open the door. She hurried back down the hall, her robes billowing behind her and she swept inside, the chair facing away from her.

  
But, she knew she could recognize that energy, that head, within the biggest crowds or the loudest of places.


	3. On My Own.

**Ilkyana**

 

3 solar months after that interaction, Calypsa's sense of wariness was rising. She could feel something terrible was going to happen... Something that was going to change her life forever.

  
But for now, she was rapidly searching for Poe in the city.

  
A friend of a friend had told her he was leaving. Today. She was put in a panic and looked everywhere, searching frantically for him. She had to see him, she had to convince him not to go.

  
She had forfeighted her day with her father to find him, and her heart was beating so rapidly she thought it would jump out of her chest as she ran. And her royal blue city robes didn't help as she fought her way through the city, her BB-8 droid rolling after her hurriedly (a special made gift from her father for her 16th birthday).

  
She asked almost anyone who passed, asking if they had seen a face or heard a name. Finally she had caught wind they heard he was asking for a way out of the planet. She knew there was no way he would go to the port, since he couldn't afford such luxuries or trust those pilots. She headed for the opposite port, the shadier side that had to do with merchants and space trade. She located a bar and within minutes a droid told her he had walked out of here with two smugglers, promising to take him to the next galaxy over. She thanked him and her and BB-8 were off once more.

  
She found the launching/landing pad, and her eyes scanned the many ships already there. She finally spotted the back of Poe's head and his jacket, conversing with two figures under a pretty decent ship. She pulled down her hood, her feet almost flying towards him.

  
"Poe! Poe Dameron!" She shouts, and he turns around, and she was breathless when she stopped in front of him. He looked pained, but surprised. He glanced back at the two figures he was conversing with and dismissed them in some language she didn't know. She breathes, looking to him.

  
"Where are you going? Why have you gone in such a... a hurry? And with-with no goodbye." She stammered, still trying to regain her breath. BB-8 lingered by her feet, looking up at the two. Poe looked at her, his eyebrows creasing. She knew that look, that look meant no good. That he was up to something.

  
"I... I got to go, Cal."

  
"Why? I thought... I thought you liked it here." She whispers, her eyes narrowing because of the sun, and he glanced around.

  
"I wish I could tell you..." He said, but look dismayed and she felt a twist in her chest, glancing down.

  
"I thought we had no secrets?" She mumbles. He looks at her, his eyes softening slightly and he smiled lightly.

  
"I know. But... This is... heavy stuff. This is an oppurtunity for me to go out and... do something." He said, meeting her eyes. She looked into his light brown eyes, the one she had shared many laughs, stories and tears with. And she knew, without the mind tricks.

  
"You're going to the Resistance, aren't you?" She whispers. He hurriedly shushed her, taking her wrists and leading her back against the ship a bit more, under the wing. He glances around, then nodded slightly. She sighs, looking away as she shook her head.

  
"Oh, why didn't you tell me? I should have known..."

"I didn't want you worrying about me." He said, and she looks to him. She touched his cheek with her fingertips just the slightest,

  
"I always worry about you, Dameron." She says, and he smiled lightly, glancing down at the hand that still held her wrist.

  
"You could come with me." He offered, and she slowly let her hand fall.

  
"You know I can't do that." She murmurs, and he nods.

"I know, but, just maybe-"

  
"Poe-"

  
"What if there's someone who can help you with who you are? Answer your questions-"

  
"Poe my priorities are here. My family, my people, my life. I'm not worldly like you... I have things to take care of here. And you know that. As for my questions... They can wait. Besides, I'm doing just fine by myself." She said, and gave him one of her lop-sided smirks. He sighs, letting the smile slip onto his lips anyway.

  
"Okay. I understand." He says, and she glanced down at his jacket. The faded leather, with the designs on the shoulders. She touched the pattern lightly,  
"But... What if I need to find you?" She said and looked back at him. He looks to her,

  
"You'll find me on Qwi'Lenta. For now, anyway." He said, and she nodded. She glanced down at BB-8 who rolled around their feet. She glanced at Poe, then back at the droid.  
"BB-8." She said, and the droid abruptly stopped, turning its full attention to her. She bent down on her knees to the droid.

  
"You... You have served me well, my friend... But I have a mission for you." She said, glancing up at Poe,

  
"I need you to watch over him-"

  
"Calypsa, no-" he began but she held up her hand.

  
"And I need you to take care of him for me. He is going somewhere where I, regretfully, cannot follow. But you... You can. And I need you to do so." She said, and BB-8's "eye" was fixated on her the whole time. She gave a half-hearted smile, touching the top of his head lightly.

  
"Can you do that, my friend?" She says, and he gave a series of beeps in reply, and then looked to Poe, then her, then Poe. Soon, he rolled over to Poe's feet, and stayed there. Calypsa stood up, and Poe looks at her forlornly.

  
"You didn't have to do that. You don't have to do this-"

  
"I do. I need someone I trust to keep you out of trouble." She laughs, and he smiles weakly. She sighs,

  
"So... Be safe. Don't get in to much trouble." She laughs. He nods,

  
"I'll try." He replied, and they began walking apart.

  
"Oh, and Poe..." She said, looking back at him fully as he turned to her.

  
"Good luck." She said, feeling the words slide from her tongue, but they meant so much more. If only he...

  
Poe smiled, and glanced down, then back at her.

  
"I love you, too, Cal."

 

~.~.~

 

But, the peace was not for long after Poe had left. It came raining down upon Calypsa one night, changing her life as she knew it, and the course of her destiny forever.

"No, I cannot leave you!" she cries, hearing the sound of gunfire not far from their home. Her father was already throwing her things into a bag. He took her wrists gently; he had always been so kind in that way, so loving and caring even when the situation called for more drastic measures. She didn't know what she did to deserve a man like this.

  
"My child, i'm afraid you must. If the Order catches you... Your fate shall be far worse than death." he said gravely, and a boom shook the house. Calypsa cried out and held onto the closest object near her to steady her. Her father's knees buckled and he fell to the ground. She pulled him up as gently as she could,

  
"Please, father, no-"

  
"I know of what you are, Calypsa. Of the power you possess." he said, and he looked to her with a weary bit wise look. Her grip on his arm loosened, and she glanced to the side.

 

"But-"

  
"There is no time. They are drawing near, come." he said, pulling her to the office area and put in a code in his desk, and it slid open. He retrieved a cylinder object with buttons and metal. it glinted silver in the little light they had.

  
"This, let this guide you, Calypsa. Let this be your guide, and the People before you." he said, handing it to her. She slowly took it in her hand and looked to him in a panic. She couldn't do this without him, not when he knew so much about her. Not when he virtually held the key to who she was. She shook her head,

  
"I-"

  
"Be strong, don't let this fear sway you. I know you can be strong, you are strong." he said, touching her cheek lightly, and kissed her forehead.

  
"There is a ship waiting for you South of here. It will take you somewhere safe... No matter what, never stop moving, and find the Resistance. Tell them of what has happened, here and beyond." he said, leading her to the back door. She pulled on her hood, sliding the object into her bag. She looked to him one last time, feeling tears in her eyes.

  
"Goodbye, father. I... I will see you again." she said, and he smiles, but gestured her to go on. She took a step away, then turned and ran towards the forest. He breathes out softly, already hearing the troopers coming towards the house. But she would be gone by the time they arrived. He breathes in deep, letting his eyes fall shut as he willed for the safety and protection of the one he called daughter.

  
"May the Force be with you, my child."

 

Within the safety of the woods, but still in sight of her home, Calypsa turned one last time to her childhood home. Where she grew up, learned to read and write, learned of the world around her, and who she was. Now, it seemed so empty, and foreign, like a skeleton.

She could see the shining lights of the Order as they broke in, and she held her cloak around her tightly, the wind beginning to pick up. She forced herself to look away, knowing he wouldn't want her to witness what was to come of him. It didn't matter anymore, that part of her life was over, ended in a night of fear and gunfire.

But a new, more mysterious and adventerous part of her life had only just begun.


	4. Not Without You.

**Star Destroyer**

 

** **

She hesitated when she stepped inside, looking at the black hair resting on the chair. She still couldn't believe he was here...

She swept to the front, hearing the door close. His eyes were closed, his forehead bloody and lip bleeding. She looked over him to see no more apparent wounds, and she put her hand on his arm gently.

"Poe? Poe, my love, open your eyes." she whispers, looking up at him. He suddenly jerked awake, and looked down at her. His eyes widened in confusion.

"Cal? What- what the hell are you- Wait... Wait, this is one of their tricks-"

"Sh, sh, no... no it isn't. It's me, it truly is. See?" she said, putting her hand on his arm, then her other hand on his cheek. He seemed distressed, tired, sweat beading on his forehead. She could only imagine what Kylo did to his mind to get what he wanted.

"What have they done to you? How did you get here?" she whispers, shaking her head.

"I could ask you the same question..." Poe replies, wincing. She glanced back at the door.

"I'm going to find a way to get you out of here." she said, and looked back to him. He shook his head,

"What about you? You gotta come with me, we have to find-"

"Sh, I know. But I can't. I have to stay here, i'm with the Resistance, giving them... _vital_   information. Or, all that I can... But you need to get out of here. You can't stay, or they _will_  kill you." she whispers, touching his cheek again lightly, subconciously. He sighs,

"Cal, I can't leave here without you-"

"The Resistance is counting on the both of us, Poe. You have your mission, I have mine. I swear I will find my way back to you once I'm finished here." she said, meeting his eyes. He just looked at her, his lips parted slightly as if to say something. But no words came out, only silence. She could only look at him, wishing he wasn't hurt, or here. She had to think of a plan, and fast.

"It really is good to see you again, Cal." he whispers. She smiles, her fingertips brushing against his cheek and she wished how she could embrace him now.

"As it is you, Poe-"

"You... You said something before. When you came in-" he said, but she shook her head.

"Now isn't the time for technicalities. I need to find a way to get you out of here." she said, lowering her hand and stood straight. She felt him grab her hand and she looked down to see it desperately grasping hers.

"I'll meet you on D'Qar." he says, and she met his eyes and nods.

"I'll see you soon." she said, and looked to the door, and it slid open. She held his hand tight before letting it go and walked out, down the hallway.

Her mind was reeling, and she had to think of a way to get Poe out safely, or atleast out of this place in general. She knew that when Hux finds out that he doesn't have the information they want, he'll get rid of him. She had to find a way, some way....

She paused when a door opened and she slid to the side behind a wall, seeing a stormtrooper exit the room. He was without his helmet, and he looked distressed. She tilted her head to the side and paused as he looked around, and she pressed herself against the wall. She could sense the fight or flight within him, and it was leaning towards the flight a lot. And he already had seen Poe before...

So, she put her mind to work, and before long, the Trooper was on his way to Poe's cell and she was on her way to her room.

She soon hurried out at the ruckus going on in the main hanger, hearing the sirens go off and she practically ran to the observation deck, to the glass.

She could see a fighter struggling to lift off, and storm troopers surrounding it. She could feel Poe's presence near, and swore she could see him in the cockpit. Calypsa fought a smile, biting down on her lip as the troopers shot at them, but breathed out in relief when they finally broke free of the fuel line and zoomed out of there. Her victory was short lived when more fighters launched after them, and she hurried up to the elevator to Observation Deck 3C, one of them looking out to the planet. She ran to the glass and could see Poe's ship going towards Jakku. Why was he going back? He was going to-

But gunfire broke out and they disppeared into the planet's atmosphere, and she felt the connection with Poe break. Her chest tightened and she held onto the railing of the deck, leaning forward and sucked in a breath.

"No..." she whispers, looking up to see the rest of the ships circling back. She could see the clouds of smoke and dust rise on the surface of the planets, and she had to look away. She could feel a pain in her chest, but she stood straight, turning and with her stone cold face, walked back to her quarters. She was a fool, she shouldn't have let him go... She shouldn't have sent that Trooper after him, now she had killed two people, only trying to free them. She felt she had failed them... Both of them.

But, she knew she couldn't let it sway her forever. Yes, she could mourn, yes she could regret, but she couldn't let it cloud her mind, her judgement. She knew that Poe would have wanted her to purge on, had he known her mission, her duties to the Resistance. If anything, Poe would want her to do that. She knew it, she felt it... She had to believe it.

She still had a heavy heart as she closed the doors to her quarters securely, she leaned against the door for support and let herself crumble. But, it was short lived when a droid came in, and she quickly wiped her eyes.

"General Hux has instructed me to help you with your things. You are to return to the Starkiller Base as soon as possible."


	5. Take Me to Him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of info, so little time... Forgive me if it seems rushed! c:

**Dilq'ita**

 

After disembarking her vessel, Calypsa headed to the nearest Cantina she could find.

For the past couple of years, she had been running. Well, that, and just planet-hopping.

Ever since her home planet was taken over, she had no other choice but to flee. Her father said her life depended on it... A night she will never forget.

Since then, she's been on her own. Wandering, fighting, staying low, hiding. She's been looking for any sign of the Resistance, but only heard rumors, and followed them to where they led.

She did go to the planet Poe had instructed her to go to all those years ago... But he had not been there.

Even four years passing, she had not forgotten their goodbye.

But, he was the last thing on her mind at the moment.

The planet she was on, now, had been untouched by the Order for now. It was a planet used solely for a black market, and underground trading and a place for people to "disappear." Calypsa had no intention of doing any of that, but she had caught wind that there were Resistance fighters somewhere in this planet, trying to recruit... And a voice, a voice in the back of her mind, like a whisper, was urging her to go to this planet.

But, she was far too tired at the moment to even think about hunting down anyone. She headed towards the Cantina, needing a drink for some quick relief after that tough drive she just had.

As she kept walking, she did get this strange feeling. Like, a tug in the back of her mind. A sense of familiarity, maybe, like a calling of some sort. She could even feel it in her heart, almost like her body was driving her in a different direction. She shook it off and headed into the Cantina with only one thought in her mind; food and drink.

Little did she know, she was under the watchful eye of a figure the moment she stepped foot into the town.

It hadn't believed it's sight when it saw her, and had to follow her around just a bit to confirm it's suspicions. It had no idea that it was following her, which didn't surprise them. They just had to get her attention, to see her again. Face to face.

Calypsa walked to the bar, asking for any kind of drink that wouldn't make her fall on her face, preferrably water. The barman slapped down a glass and she chugged it, some of it spilling over her mouth, dripping onto her chest and neck. Not that she cared.

"More, please." she said, wiping her mouth. He eyed her, but he did so. She downed two glasses, smacking the water on her forehead and neck when she felt a bump on her ankle and small beeps and boops. She sighs, rolling her eyes, kicking at it slighly.

"Beat it, droid." she mumbles, thinking it was just one of them that just went around, begging for scraps or money or spare parts for their own. But this one hit her ankle again, and she whirled around.

"I said-!" she began, but froze and shock filled her features.

"BB-8!" she cries, bending down and practically embraced the buzzing droid who beeped wildly, rolling from side to side. She sighs, looking down at it with a wide grin,

"Oh, it's so good to see you my friend..." she said, pushing her hair back. Then, it dawned on her, and BB-8 began to wheel back, knowing exactly where to go next.

"Take me to him." she said, and it whizzed around. She quickly paid the barman and followed BB-8 out of the Cantina, down the road, her heart beating in her chest and the feeling returned to her mind and chest. It was getting louder and more pronounced as she hurried on, BB-8 wheeling along in front of her quickly. They came to a shop, and it rolled right on inside. She hesitated, the feeling now a pulse within her, and she hesitated before she pushed the cloth aside and walked in. BB-8 had disappeared behind the counter and she stood, feeling the wind on her neck from the open doorway and looked around the normal shop. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would burst. She felt someone walk in behind her and bump into her, pushing her forward until she felt an arm steady her.

"Whoa, sorry about that-" they said, and she turned around, meeting those same eyes she had gotten to know and love all those years ago.

"Cal?" Poe questions, surprise on his face for a fleeting moment, but then it broke into that charming grin he always had, even now, when he looked a little older. She felt her shoulders droop in relief, at the very first sight of home in 5 years.

"Poe." she whispers, his name coming from her lips almost as sweet as the water she had tasted before.

~.~.~

They had sat down in the back of the shop Poe had been hiding in, and it turned out he was the Resistance fighter looking for recruits. Calypsa had never been so relieved in her entire life, and was glad to have him within her sights once more.

He had given her food and water, letting her get comfortable and rest a little bit. They sat at the table, Calypsa propping her feet up on a chair across from her as Poe sat to her right, where he belonged. They drank somberly together, trying to catch up on the technicalities of where they have been. He had reached the touchiest subject for her so far.

"So, Ilkyana..." he said, glancing down at his cup. She nods,

"It's virtually gone, now. I left just in time... It doesn't feel like too long ago." she said, pushing her hair back, and he sighs, nodding.

"That must have been hard, terrifying... I'm sorry, Cal, I should have-"

"No, Poe, none of that is your fault. You left to go to bigger and better things, to make an impact. And it... it looks like you have." she said, and he gave her a sheepish smile, glancing down. She took another long sip of water, wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

"You the best damn pilot in the galaxy, yet?" she laughs, and he looked at her with that crooked grin.

"You bet on it. The best damn pilot in all of the galaxies." he said with a nod, and took a sip. She laughs,

"How did I not see that? Well... I bet working with them has helped a lot." she said, shifting in her seat.

"Yeah, i've... I've climbed ranks like you used to climb trees-'

"And sometimes falling behind?" she interjected, and he rolled his eyes.

"No, no... But, it just felt so new, but so... I don't know, I just had this motivation. This-this drive... And, I even got to meet General Organa." he said, and Calypsa almost spit out her drink, but clamped her hand over her mouth. She looked at him with wide eyes, swallowing.

"The Leia Organa? LIke... the woman we used to tell stories about?" she questions, and he nods with a grin.

"The same."

"Holy... I-"

"And I told her about you. Of course, not all about you... But, I told her who you were, where you came from. She wants to meet you, Cal." he said, and she looked at him, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Her hero, the woman she always looked up to, wanted to meet her. If 16-year-old-her could hear it all now...

"Well, i'll... I'll have to find a way to find her. I got to." she said, and he nods with a grin.

"I already know... And i'll give you the coordinates for when..." he said, then trailed off. Her smile faded slightly. She didn't want to think of leaving yet. It was too soon. She reached over and put her hand over his, grasping it tightly.

"I'm not leaving any time soon, my friend." she said, tilting her head to the side. Poe met her eyes, and she could feel her heart jump in her chest, and all her troubles move far, far away. He took her hand and gave her knuckles a kiss.

"Good. Because I think we have a _lot_ to catch up on."


	6. Enough.

**Starkiller Base**

 

After witnessing the tragedy on Jakku, General Hux was ordered back to he Starkiller Base, since it was nearly its opening day. She didn't have a good feeling about it at all, and knew that there was death in the near future, but she knew not why.

She still carried a heavy heart with the thought of Poe’s demise, but knew that it couldn't hinder her mission she had now. He had his own, and she had hers; just because he died trying doesn't mean she had to give up. She couldn't afford to.

She had also been very wary of Kylo Ren. He had been looming around her, or just show up at random when she would be walking or be sitting within a room. It felt like she had a ghost, and not a benevolent one at that.

She knew that he could feel the Force within her, and it was threatening her position here. She knew that he would confront her about it, but she had no idea what was stopping him so far. He just seemed to leer at her, to intimidate her. He made no threats, said nothing to her besides what he told her infront of the torture chamber. She didn't understand why, but she didn't question it. But, her time was still running out, and she needed to act quickly.

She had kept up the "compliant and obedient" facade to Hux, since she didn't want any more attention drawn to her than a Sith Lord. She didn't know who else they called to, but she was sure she didn't want to be on that guy's list.

She sat in her room, her hands folded in her lap as she meditated before this "ceremony" that was to happen. She didn't know much about it, other than the fact that this was a big deal to Hux, and that she had to attend... And that it would put the Starkiller into business.

She bent her head, a shawl over her head since it was so cold, even inside. She had to clear her mind, and go over her escape plan again. She had the ship, she had what little things she needed... And the coordinates to the Resistance base, on D'Qar. That was her only, and last hope.

She lifted her head when she heard the door open, and she rose up.

"It's time." the droid said.

~.~.~

It was cold, and windy outside on the podium as Hux gave his speech. Calypsa stood stoic, trying to not waver in the cold. She was so used to a warmer atmosphere, she could feel the ice sinking into her bones.

"This fierce machine which you have built, to which you have dedicated your lives and labor and upon which we now stand, will bring a final end to the worthless Senate and it's dithering members. To their cherished fleet." Hux's voice rang out over the desolate landscape to the Stormtroopers and other soldiers below. The high ranking officers stood behind him, along with Calypsa, and Kylo Ren stood on the far side. She could feel his cold demeanor apart from the wind and snow.

 _Stay strong, Calypsa, do not tire_... A voice said in the back of her mind, the guiding echo to keep her going.

"When this day is done, all the remaining systems in their hundreds will bow to the dictates of the First Order. And all will remember this as the last day of the last Republic!" Hux shouts, and Calypsa felt a shudder run through the planet. The sky seemed to go dim, and she could see some kind of force sucking the energy out of it. The planet continued to tremble, and then a great rumbling noise came from under them. Bright orange-red lights reached out of the planet, and it fully illuminated the sky, red covering the surface. She could feel the dread within her increasing, knowing this power, this energy was bringing something terrible. Something awful...

She could see it extend, like tentacles, reaching out to the planets beyond them. She could hear screaming, but not from where she stood. It was distant, frightened, scared, panicked. She could feel it growing louder, and louder as the tentacles extended out, when it made contact with a planet. She felt a blow to her chest, and the cries were suddenly silenced all too quickly. She doubled over, and felt hands on her shoulders, trying to help her up. She put a hand over her head in despair, feeling a hole in her chest, and anguish in her head. The voices were angry, upset, and shocked. Much like she felt.

"It's the light, the light..." she heard someone say to explain her fall. She sucked in a breath, biting down on her cheek to keep the tears from falling. hands trying to hold her up. She was sure Hux hadn't noticed, but she could feel the bearing stare of Kylo Ren behind his mask. She sucked in a breath, biting down on her cheek to keep the tears from falling at the flood of emotions she had been hit with, like a bullet to the chest. All of those people, those civilizations. Gone. She could hear their screams, feel their fright... Right until the Order obliterated them without another thought. There were women,  _children,_ on those planets... Have they no mercy? No... consideration...?

No.

That was it.

She was done with these people. These _murderers._..

She would be gone. Tonight.


	7. Temporary Relief.

**Dil'qita**

 

For the next few days, Calypsa had never felt more at home than when she was with Poe.

  
It felt like the old days, walking around and telling stories of where they had been, what they had seen. Poe was filled with stories of the Resistance, of the places he's been to, the people he's met and fought beside. Calypsa hadn't realized how much danger he put himself in every mission, flying out head-long into the enemy with no fear within his heart. He was always brave that way, and it worried her. He assured her that he knew what he was doing, and only twice did he barely escape with his life. She had listened to all of his air raids and his missions, which left her in suspense and she was thrilled by the action.

  
She had little to offer, and not so many riveting stories. She spoke of the night she left in vivid detail, then how she had to wander from planet to planet, and avoiding the Order at all costs. But, even with those stories, he still gave her his undivided attention, and asked questions and made it look like she told the most interesting stories in the world.  
After their stories had dissolved to casual conversation, she felt like it was just their normal downtime, like four years hadn't passed since their last meet. They were always close together when they hid out in the shop (which was from a friend of a friend who let him stay). She realized that they hardly had any proximity between the two of them. They were so close all the time either their shoulders or knees would be touching. At one point when they lounged on a couch, Calypsa had so easily thrown her legs over his during conversation that she had forgotten of the lost four years.

  
But, due to the closeness of the situation, old feelings that remained null for so long began to come back to life. Common touches became more frequent; the grabbing of hands, the brushing of shoulders and arms, the lingering of eyes together. It would be like those stories of romance that Calypsa's old schoolmates would speak of. She had little reason to believe them until now.

  
Calypsa always felt her heart race when she looked to him, and Poe had even noticed his hands grew sweaty when he spoke to her on initmate subjects. He had not realized the small part of him that felt lost and alone when she wasn't there, when they parted for the night. It was so easy to welcome her back into his world, with open arms and an open heart. He showed her around the town, all the little shops and the people he had gotten to know. And, a few times, she had helped him successfully recruit people for the Resistance. It seemed so much easier having Calypsa at his side and giving her input on the subject than him just trying to goade them into it. Everything, as a matter of fact, felt easier now that Calypsa was around.

They sat in the back, in the kitchen area, eating on some kind of soup with bits of food and meat. They were sitting at the table again, Poe sitting at her right. Silence was in the air, but it wasn't uncomfortable or eerie. It was nice.

  
Poe glanced at her as she bent her head as she ate, her eyes fixated on the bowl beneath her, then the table infront of her, her eyes flickering to and from it. He could see this look in her eyes, the twitch in her temple that he recognized,

"What's on your mind?" he questions, and she paused, looking to him. She chewed slightly in thought, her eyebrows furrowing.

  
"I... I don't know." she said, moving the spoon around in the bowl. He set the spoon down in his own and looks to her.

  
"Yes, you do know. You know very well, as I can see." he said, gesturing to her. She frowned, her nose crinkling in response.

  
"What? Something wrong with my face?"

  
"No, no," he laughs, "You just have that look." he said, gesturing to her face in a circular motion.

  
"That look that you get when you're thinking of something, really hard. Or indecisive. So, what could it be?" he says, and she glanced down. She slowly set her spoon in the bowl and she pushed it forward, resting her hands on the table.

  
"I just know... I feel that this isn't going to last long. That it'll just be gone as soon as it came. And I don't want it to be over, but... I feel like it will be." she said, and his eyebrows furrowed.

  
"Cal, you just got here. Just-"

  
"But I cannot enjoy it while it lasts! This- this _feeling_ inside of me is always on edge, feeling with dread, as if I know what's going to happen." she said, standing up and turned away, shaking her head.

  
"The feeling... It only goes away when I'm... When I speak to you, when i'm with you. But when the conversation dies, or you leave. It just comes back... My head, my chest, my heart... It fills it with this awful feeling... That my time is limited, my life is on the line, I'm in the constant fear that you will slip away from me as easily and as quickly as you did on Ilkyana." she said, and he slowly stood up as she spoke. Her back was to him, and he could see her wrapping her arms around herself, the slight shake of her arms, the tension in her shoulders. He slowly approached her from behind, and took her arms within his. The tremors seemed to stop as soon as his touch met her. He let his thumb run over the material of her shirt,

  
"Well... while that all may be true, I hope it doesn't stop you from, from being with me. From being here, being safe, being... _happy._  I don't want all of this to go to waste over a... a feeling." he said. His grip was about to tighten just slightly but she turned around and looked up at him.

  
"Yes, a feeling. A feeling I cannot stop, that I always seem to feel. Only you give me the temporary relief of it." she said, and she then stopped at the alarming amount of intimacy of the single sentence. She felt her breath catch and she looked down at his chest, the leather jacket that hung from his shoulders. He slowly took her arms again, and pulled her close just the slightest. She looked up at him as his fingers brushed away a strand of her dark hair.

  
"Then would you allow me to give you temporary relief for now?" he murmurs. She hesitated, meeting his eyes and then nods. He cupped the nape of her neck and tilted her head up, giving her the softest kiss he had been yearning to give her since he first met her. It had felt all the worthwhile, and sweeter than any other kiss he had received (or given) in his life.

  
Calypsa was at a standstill. She didn't know what to do when the space was closed, his lips against hers. She had, like any other young girl or boy, dreamed of their first kiss. And yes, the thought of Poe being it had crossed her mind. But when he left, it seemed like the dream was all but extinct. And now, it was true. Finally.

  
Poe's hand loosened on her arm, moving behind her to around her waist, pressing his hand against the middle of her back. She tilted her head up, her eyes had fallen closed much before. He had held her a bit tighter, and her hand had moved up to his jacket, clutching it within her hand. He pulled away for a moment and then kissed her again, this time with more fervor and strength. She had welcomed it gladly, feeling her mind soar sky high. She hadn't even noticed their moving towards the wall, and her back was planted firmly against it. She let go of his jacket, her hand sliding absentmindedly under it, touching his shirt underneath. His hand held her close on her back, the other moving down her shoulder, around her waist. There was gentleness, and softness, but also a hidden power between the two that had been opened, and kicked into drive. Calypsa had never felt anything like this before, and it was making her mind go wild. Poe had only ever dreamed of being this intimate with her, of holding her this close, of kissing her with all the passion he could give her.

  
They each, in their own way, provided each other with much-needed relief that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To stay with the material of SW, I opted out of full-on smut for this... I'm not very good at it, but, if it's requested... I may post it as a one shot [: I hope you enjoyed this moment they FINALLY get together [;


	8. A "Proper" Sendoff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is having a merry Christmas (or a happy holidays!). I hope the holidays has treated everyone right, and good, and I hope everyone has been filled with happiness and goodwill this past season [: hope you enjoy!

Kylo knew what was coming for him. He had felt it for weeks.

  
He could feel the Light pulsing inside of her, every time she entered a room. It was amazing that Hux never noticed anything, but Hux hardly paid attention to her long enough to notice.

  
But Kylo, he knew. He could feel the Light inside of himself pulling towards her own. He had no idea how she had stayed hidden so long, especially from Snoke. He hadn't even detected her yet, but she was right under his nose...

  
And helping out with the Resistance while doing so.

  
He knew what Snoke would make him do, and he was way ahead of him. Calypsa was already too strong, and her Light was shining brighter and brighter each passing day. Snoke would be on to her soon, and he would give the order for Kylo to do the deed and slay one of the last living Jedis.

  
And so, he waited.

  
He stood in front of the fighter she was to escape in, and the sun had passed so night had fallen. He could feel her presence wandering through the countryside, coming right for him.

  
He stood facing her fighter, knowing he must not let this ship leave the planet or he was doomed to a fate he did not know, but it would be worse than death.  
He felt her presence right behind him now, and he lifted his head, opening his mouth to speak-

  
"Kylo Ren, I should have known I was getting a proper send off." he heard her muse and he turns, seeing her clad in a heavy jacket, a shawl over her head. She reached up and pulled it down, her dark hair falling out of it.

  
"Let's face eachother like sensible people, shall we?" she said, and he could see no weapon on her, not even her stick was in hand. He just looked at her from behind the mask, and pulled out his saber, clicking the button and the red shot from the hilt, sprouting from the sides. She glanced down at it, the red illuminating her face against the night and the snow. She didn't even seem unfazed.

  
"He's going to make me kill you." Kylo said, glad the distortion in his voice hid his wavering tone. She looked at him, baring down into his mask, as if mentally ripping through it to see his own face. She seemed so fearless, despite who he was, his reputation.

  
"I know." she replies, and then he heard the familiar whrrrr and then a bright white light sprung from her hands, and he took a step back in awe, and in sheer terror.

  
"How? How?" he says, and she gripped it with both hands, and he could see her shift on her feet into position.

  
"Perhaps another time." she replied, but then he jumped towards her, the saber raining down upon her until she raised it and held his position there, before turning it to the side and deflecting it. She whirled around, slashing the saber at his side, but he easily jumped out of the way, and deflected her hit. She lowered hers just in time as he jabbed at her legs. He was bending low to her, and she knocked him back with her elbow in his face, under his chin and sent him backwards into the snow, feeling the helmet shift position to blind him. He could sense her next attack and raised it to block her from slashing at his chest. He used his foot and kicked her stomach, hearing her cry out and then land in the snow. He yanked off the mask, letting it fall into the snow and stood up. She struggled to her feet, her hand holding the saber tightly, like a life force.

  
"You're afraid." he said, walking towards her, trying to tower above her, to get her to yeild. She met his eyes with the most harsh expression, her eyes cutting through him like a knife.

  
"As are you." she said, then lunged and whirled around to his shoulders, but held it fast and they were shoulder to shoulder, and he could feel the heat of the saber on his cheek, his shoulder. He could see the sweat beading on her forehead, and the light within her eyes from the saber light. She looked up at him, with some expression that he had never seen before, one of regret, of anger, of sadness, of sympathy. She finally pulled back up and their swords withdrew. He could feel the Light crawling up his soul, almost like it was eating away at the Dark.

  
He lowered the saber and then kicked her square in the stomach, and she flew back, barreling into the snow. Now, the feeling had lessened.

  
He stalked towards her, seeing her roll over in the snow, and he could see her saber in the distance. She had no fear, but he could already feel her using the Force to will it back to her. Within seconds it was in her grasp and she had it light up once more, illuminating her firm, stony gaze.

  
He knew she was waiting for him to make the next move, and he could feel his head trying to will himself to make it. To will himself to bring down the hammer and try and crush her once more, to suffocate the light inside them both. But, he couldn't.

  
Suddenly her hand flew up and he was struck in the chest with a gigantic force, sending him back into the snow some few feet away. He struggled up in the snow and saw her run to the fighter, jumping inside and the hatch closed. The snow felt numb on his legs, on his face, and he retracted the saber. He could feel the anger now, the hate and shame as the fighter flew off into the night.

He had failed once, but never again.


	9. Orders.

** Dil'qita **

The next morning, Calypsa had rolled onto her side, the sun blinding in her eyes. She breathes out softly, her heart feeling so warm and open. She shifted in bed, the sheets wrapped around her body. She heard footsteps and slowly opened her eyes as a shadow was cast across her eyes from the sun. She looked up to see Poe's figure sit down beside her, already dressed and holding something to drink. She propped herself up on her elbow and he leaned down and gave her forehead a soft kiss, then gave her her drink. She took it gingerly and took a sip, him taking a drink out of his own cup. They sat in silence, just drinking and soaking in the morning. Poe touched her cheek lightly, brushing her hair behind her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"What's on the agenda for today?" she questions, sitting up, holding the covers against her. He shifted to face her and he put an arm around her, her face tilted up as he let his fingertips move down her jawline, across her lips. He really had not seen a more beautiful woman, and really did cherish her the way he wanted to for the first time in years. He set his cup to the side, on the table.

"Well... there's an informat coming from one of the bases with new information. I'm going to go meet them today, would you like to join me?" he questions, giving her cheek a light kiss, then her jaw, then her lips. She laughs, putting a hand on his chest and looks up at him.

"I would love to... As soon as I dress accordingly." she said, giving him a light smile, then a soft kiss, pulling away from him. He let his hands fall and she slid out of bed, and he rose.

"Yes, ma'am."

~.~.~

Their time on Dil'qita was at a close, and Poe didn't have a second thought on taking Calypsa with him to the next base, to receive their next mission. Calypsa was excited, to finally become a part of it for real, this time. Poe was equally excited, but felt in his gut that things may change for them when she did. He knew that change was inevitable, just as Calypsa had said before, but he didn't think about it until now. The thought of losing her felt even closer than before, but he knew that with both of their loyalty to the Resistance, it wouldn't be too bad. And that way, he could always check up on where she was, what she was doing. But still, the feeling hung over his head, and began to worry him on their journey to Tilyna. Calypsa must have felt it, for she had taken his hand on the ship and didn't let go until they landed.

They were met with a significant party, who led them inside. Apparently Poe was a bigger deal than she thought, and a very prominent figure in the Resistance. No one knew Calypsa, and she felt just fine that way.

But, she was excited and nervous to meet General Leia Organa. Poe had told her that it would work out, that it would be fine, and that they may meet her first thing. But, that was not to be.

Poe was called to the flight team,  leaving Calypsa to her own devices. She had found her way to the mess hall and sat down, putting her bag on the table in front of her. She sighs, picking at the leather, and the frayed edges. She didn't mind being in a new place; she had been in new places many times and had no problem fitting in, or remaining invisible. The thing is, is that she always had a place to hide, a place to stay. Now, she was wandering, but felt safer than she had before.

"Calypsa Daveny?" a voice questions, and Calypsa whipped her head around. She almost had a heart attack at the sight of _the_ Leia Organa, standing before her. She looked older than she expected, but it didn't sway her from the knowledge and beauty still prominent in her features. She scrambled to stand, but she waved her hand.

"No, there's no need. May I?" she questions, gesturing to the seat beside her. Calypsa slowly sat down and nods.

"Y-Yes, of course." she said, and Leia sits down on the bench beside her.

"I was notified of Dameron's arrival back, and that he had a... accomplice with him. I didn't doubt it was you." she said, and laughs a bit. Calypsa's eyebrows furrowed slightly, and she felt her cheeks grow hot.

"Yes?" she said, looking down at her bag.

"He spoke of you, and your effort to help the Resistance gain members. I can't thank you enough for that." she said, and Calypsa looked at her with wide eyes. General Organa was thanking _her._ She would have never dreamed in a million years of this interaction.

"I... You're welcome. I was just helping an old friend-"

"Oh, yes, I'm aware." she laughs, meeting her eyes. She held her gaze, and Calypsa felt that she was looking behind them, beyond them. Calypsa glanced away, at her bag that she had shifted when she had stood up. It was opened, just slightly, and the bottom of her saber peeked out just a bit. She pulled the cover over it, and Leia's eyes moved back to her.

Leia could feel it, just as she had with her brother, and herself. She could feel the Light, the Light that was prominent in her family, in her own son (or used to be). She had just never seen it within anyone else, much less a normal girl brought by one of her best soldiers.

"You feel it, don't you?" she questions. Calypsa's eyes trained on her bag, then down.

"The Light... You have it. It's strong-"  
"I don't know what I have." Calypsa murmurs, and she sighs, shaking her head.

"I'm no one special, i'm just here to help. I'm here to help Poe, the Resistance... And, you, if I can." she said. Leia hesitated, knowing of one such mission she wondered that she would be able to handle, with her abilities. It was dangerous, and she had tried this mission before, with strong and experienced agents... But it had failed all these other times. She only wondered if a Jedi could take it on. Yes, an inexperienced one, but... Perhaps the Force could guide her through it in ways her agents had failed. She looked to her once more, and glanced around.

"I think there is a way that you can."

 

~.~.~

Calypsa was ecstatic. But at the same time, scared out of her wits. 

The mission seemed impossible, and hard. But, General Organa was very convincing, and she gave Calypsa the oppurtunity to think it over. She wanted to tell Poe before anything happened... Before she would attempt to infiltrate the First Order, itself.

She was hurrying around the base, asking for him and finally found someone who said he was in his quarters, packing up. Confused, she left to find him.

She opened the door to see him over his bag he hadn't even unpacked yet. He turned to her, and she could see sadness in his eyes. The dreaded feeling in her chest began once more.

"I... I got orders." he said, and she walked inside. He turned to face her, taking her in his arms.

"It's recon, i'm going with a team... And..." he said, but she already knew, and nodded.

"I understand. How... how long will you be gone?" she questions, touching his cheek lightly. He looked down at her, and she could see the pain within his eyes, and she knew he had no answer. It could be days, weeks, months... She didn't want to think of it any longer.

"Just come back to me in one piece, yes?" she says, touching his chin to face her. He looked to her, his dark brown eyes meeting her own. He gave her a small, sheepish smile and cupped her face lightly.

"I will." he said, and gave her a kiss. Both felt like a branded promise on her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is the last of the "past" chapters (obviously)... Now, everything from here on out should be their "present" unless something comes up [: hope you enjoy!


	10. A Warm Welcome.

** Alguae Galaxy **

 

As Calypsa soared through the sky, she pressed buttons hurriedly to get into warp speed to lose the base, and whatever fighters would be behind her. She pushed the lever forward, and she was jerked backwards, closing her eyes as the stars turning into comets, then to just a swirling vortex of blue. She could feel the ship shaking. She always hated this damned part.

So, she busied her mind as the ship purged forward.

She remembered her time with the First Order, the people who killed millions of folk all around the galaxy, who blew up planets, with not another thought, nor remorse. She wept for the Order, for their corruption and anger and hate towards everything and everyone that wasn't the Order. She knew their Supreme Leader was their connection and their cause for this, but she could do nothing about him, or for him, since she had no idea who he was, or what he does. She had only heard those bits and pieces from Hux, or his men. Only knowing Kylo Ren was his apprentice.

Kylo.

Poor, unfortunate soul, Kylo Ren.

He was so lost, so bitter and upset. She could feel it when she was fighting him. It was like he was going on autopilot, not really giving in to the fight. She could see that he was hesitant, trying to play defense once the tables turned. Like he didn't want to end her.

And what he said, about the Supreme Leader, saying he'll want him to kill her. He never said that he, Kylo Ren himself, wanted to kill her.

Perhaps there was some Light in him after all.

But she knew there was no saving General Hux.

He was too controlling, too power hungry. She could feel a Dark side in him, even if he was not strong within the Force like Kylo. He held a different darkness to him, and it corrupted his brain and his very soul.

She remembered how he shot down Poe's ship, with the storm trooper inside. She couldn't sense them beyond the atmosphere of the planet, and with the crash of the plane, she feared they were gone.

Her heart hurt with Poe's absence, and she only allowed herself to come undone when she had retreated to her quarters for the night, where it practically consumed her. She believed she had never cried that hard in years, at the thought of him being dead. But, she had to move on, she had to keep working, keep fighting for the Resistance, against the Order. And after four years, she thought she did a decent amount of service.

And now she was here, in a stolen fighter, trying to find her way back to the Resistance, to the only place she remembered. The place she knew she could help, that she could make a difference and not be standing null or witnessing genocide.

The ship finally lurched forward, and then space seemed to form once more around her. She could see the planet in the distance, and got on the radio immedietly, putting the headset on as she tried her best to navigate this damned thing.

"Coming in, this is Calypsa Daveny coming in on Star-Fighter 9932B1. Do I have contact? I repeat this is Calypsa Daveny coming in..." she said and messed with the radio frequency, trying to gather a signal before she was blown to bits.

"This is Delta Base, we have connection, 9932B1." a voice responded. She nearly sighed and melted in relief.

"Calypsa Daveny coming in, I request access to land. Not an enemy aboard, I repeat, not an enemy aboard. This is-" but a voice cut her off.

"Calypsa?" a voice said, and she broke into a smile at the familiarity.

"General Organa, I don't think I've ever been happier to hear your voice." Sana sighs, leaning back.

"Welcome back, Daveny. You have access to land on runway 3R20." she said, and Calypsa couldn't help but smile as she put the thrusters down, and headed down to the planet, slow and steady.

Her landings have never been clean, or easy. She bumped around a lot, but got on the runway far enough so that way she didn't run into any of the other fighters, damage the planes, or hurt anyone else. She turned off the engines and pushed back the top, standing up. She could see a team running towards her, and the General herself walking with a few people whom she assumed were Lieutenants and Privates to keep watch.

She slid down the fighter's side and landed on her feet, walking to the team running towards her.

"Rip that thing apart, figure out what you can. No, no, i'm fine..." she said to the technical team, then the medics. She looked to the General and bowed, and she smiled.

"You don't look a day over 40, General." Calypsa said, and she could see a smile break onto the older woman's face.

"Welcome back." she said and pulled her into a hug. Calypsa held her tight, glad to be within the familiarty of someone warm, inviting, of home. Not the coldness of the Order or the sharp cleaniless of their lifestyle.

"I think you need to see someone." Leia said and Calypsa pulled back, looking down at her with a confused look. She looked around and then saw a figure walking towards her, and her heart nearly leap for joy. But how was it possible? She swore she saw him go down, she couldn't sense him... But how had he gotten back? How was he alright? Oh, hell, it didn't really matter now...

"Poe!" she calls. and side stepped Leia. He looked a little older, a little wiser. He was probably 32 by now, but he was still her Poe. 

She runs towards him and he just stopped as she barreled into his arms, and she could feel him take a step back himself to balance himself. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tight and she felt his arms wrap around her body, holding her close as she buried her face in his shoulder. She felt the familiar touch of his hand on her head, and she closed her eyes tight with a sigh.

"Welcome home, Calypsa." he whispers.

She had never felt so happy to be home in a long, long time.

 

~.~.~

"How the hell did you manage to fly it?" Poe laughs as they walked down the hallway of the base, and Calypsa was still breathless.

"How the hell did you manage to get back?" she fired back with a smile. He laughs, and she noticed the bright orange flight suit really worked for him, surprisingly. Her heart was beating so fast at being close to him again. She wanted to grasp his hand tightly, but she was in such a daze she couldn't really comprehend what was happening. He looked at her with that cocky smile down at her as they walked.

"But really, I thought you were terrible at flying." he said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I've learned a thing or two... and Autopilot is my best friend." she said, and he grinned, putting an arm around her and pulled her close, putting a kiss on her head.

"God, I missed you." he said, and then released her as they entered the mess hall. The room slowly died down and all eyes shifted to them as they walked. Calypsa's pace slowed down, and she looked around in a little bit of alarm, and surprise. Poe stopped, glancing around then looked at her and grins. He walked back to her, and gave her a wide grin.

"Behold, the Infiltrator of the Order!" he said, and pulled up her hand over her head. Applause rang out and she glanced around, feeling her cheeks grow hot and her heartbeat in her ears. She pulled her arm down, pushing him back with his chest then they walked back out. She breathes softly when they finally entered a smaller hallway, and Poe turned in step beside her once more.

"I thought that was a bit of a show-off moment, but... I think you deserved it. You okay?" he questions, looking to her, his eyebrows furrowing. She sighs, and nods.

"Yeah, i'm... I'm fine. Just... crowds." she said, glancing back. Ever since she had been in the Order, crowds had always made her tense, like there was a menacing figure watching her, even when it wasn't so. She just had this constant paranoia now, but she liked to think she had it a little more under control than what it used to be.

Poe lead her to the sleeping quarters and opened a door. She looked around the empty room, supplied with a bed and a dresser and a few other essentials. She glanced around and then to him, grabbing his vest and pulled him towards her, giving him a deep kiss. He put a hand on his waist and kissed her deeply, his eyes falling shut. She pulled away after a moment, and he leaned his forehead on hers with a light smirk on his lips.

"Shall I help you get settled in?" he questions, touching her cheek lightly and pushed her hair away.

"Hm, I don't see why not..." she said, her hands running up the vest and she pulled him inside, the door sliding shut behind him.


	11. Guidance.

"So, you _really_ were engaged to that guy?"

"Yeah. I really,  _really_ was. And it was awful." Cal replied, running her fingers over Poe's bare chest, laying beside him in bed. He pushed his hair back, and sighs,

"Well, damn. He got farther than I ever did." he laughs drily and she rolls her eyes, pulling him down and gave him a soft kiss. He leaned down, gladly obliging and cupped her cheek lightly. Their topics had varied, catching up as per usual. Even when Hux came up, he never asked her if he did anything to her, or if she did anything to him. She doubted he even needed to, and was glad he didn't say anything of it. She didn't want to recount any memories of Hux at the moment. She sits up.

"You should get back. I'm sure someone had noticed your absence..." she said, raising her eyebrows. He chuckles.

"Really? After three hours you think they've just now noticed?" he said, but slipped out of bed and began pulling on his clothes. She began doing the same, pulling her hair back up and righted her shirt. He slipped on his flight suit, zipping it up.

"Hey, they're probably serving dinner, anyway. And, i gotta introduce you to Finn... Such a great guy." he said, and she looked to him, tilting her head to the side. It didn't sound familiar, but she had a feeling about him... Maybe that was the Stormtrooper he escaped with. She hoped so, since he had a good heart, a good soul. It would be a pity if he went down with that ship.

"Yes, I suppose I shall." she said, and he slipped on the vest and grins. He walks to her and she stood straight. His face softened and he touched her cheek lightly, his hands rough against her skin, but still so warm. She glances down, and smiles softly, closing her eyes and savoring the feeling. She could feel the warmth, the love just radiating from him. It filled her heart, her soul. Being with him was like being with sunshine; forever bright, and beautiful.

He gave her forehead a light kiss and then pulled away.

"I'll leave you to get ready. I'll see you in a second." he said with a smile and turned, walking out of the door, and it closed behind him. She sighs, smiling lightly and put on her overshirt and belt, adjusting her boots in her pants. She did what she could with her hair, even though by now it was one of her least concerns, and put what things she had within one of the compartments.

 _"Calypsa."_ a voice whispers, and she whipped her head around, but saw no one there. She frowns, but put her lightsaber and a few essentials in her bag, when it happened again.

 _"Calypsa."_ the voice whispers, but now it sounded all around her. She felt a bit of panic rise in her, and she grabbed her bag and walked to the door, hoping to escape this strange being.

"Calypsa, wait." a voice said, as if right behind her and she whirled around to see a blue, glowing figure. Her back hit the door in shock, and the breath seemed to leave her, her eyes wide.

"Do not be afraid, I'm here to help." he said, his hands folded within his robes.

She noticed they were Jedi robes, or cloaks that had been worn long ago. He was a bit older than she, his eyes wise beyond her years, full of knowing, and of seeing things that she could never dream of.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" she questions, holding her bag tightly at her side. She did not get a threatening or menacing vibe from him, but she couldn't be too sure.

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. I... I've been watching over you for a very, very long time, Calypsa." he said, and she recognized his voice. 

"And, I've tried my best in guiding you... Through your journey." he said, and she looked at him with a shocked expression, her jaw hanging slack. The one she always heard in the back of her mind, the one who spoke to her when no one else did, when no one else could. Every time she was in trouble, felt weak, or needed help...

"That... that was _you_ all those years? The Obi-Wan Kenobi?" she questions incredulously. He nodded, walking to the side, his blue image shimmering, like a hologram of some kind.

"Yes, I've tried to guide you through your journey, your development as a Jedi when you were young, to now. You've done very well, but... You need proper training, guidance." he said, and she shook her head, putting her hand up.

"Listen, I... I'm not like that. Sure, I can fight with that _thing_ , and have the mind tricks and all... But my parents, they were normal, average. I'm not- i'm not great like the Jedis before... I cannot be one, not truly." she said, putting her hand together in front of her. He looked at he, almost amused, and shook his head.

"You still deny it, even when it is before you now? You can feel the Force within you, you fight with such ease and you use the Force in your every day life. You're stronger than you know, and all you've had is yourself and my guidance. Calypsa, I'm afraid you were chosen as a Jedi long before you even knew." he said, and she felt her hands ball up, tension in her shoulders. She looks down, fighting within herself. She didn't want to admit it, but at the same time, her heart already had accepted it a long time ago. Even Poe had seen right through her and knew of her true identity, even when she had just begun.

"But... that's why I came to speak with you." he said, and she looked to him, her expression changing to curiousity, confusion.

"What? Why?"

"Right now, I feel the Light in you. All the Light the Force compells, is within you.." he said, and she moved her head to the side, waiting for him to go on.

"But, I fear as though that may change... Due to the current circumstances." he said and she looked back at him quickly, meeting his eyes and knew what he was speaking of. Poe.

"Current circumstances? You mean my... relationship, with-with Poe." she said, taking a step to the side. He nodded, his arms crossing.

"And how can that be dangerous?" she questions, crossing her arms.

"Your feelings, they may misguide you one day. The Jedi are not supposed to have those kind of relationships- It leads to a downfall. A terrible, terrible downfall. One that many have succumbed to..." he said, and she could see a moment of pain flash across his face. She shook her head,

"You want me to... To do what?"

"Your relationship runs deep, there is no denying that. But... even if how things are now, they can change at any moment. These feelings that you possess, they can make you turn, they can make you Dark. And you will lose everything." he said, and she had to look away from him.

"So what? You want me to leave him? Leave this place? Never speak or think of him again? What do you want me to _do?"_ she questions, but just felt helpless. She didn't know where to turn, what to do with this new information. She needed guidance... Wasn't that what he was supposed to be here for?

"I... I really cannot _tell_ you to do anything. That is beyond my power, but, I just do not want you to make the same mistake that... That happened long ago." he said, and she looked to him. She heard the stories, the legend of how Darth Vader had risen. How he was a once powerful Jedi, but had fallen hopelessly in love; and it had turned him Dark, darker than anyone before him.

But she refused to believe that were to happen to her.

"So, you're here to warn me. To warn me of the consequences of being with a man I've known for the better part of my life. Of our relationship and what it would or could become." she said plainly, and he nods, his face devoid of any expression other than firmness, like a schoolteacher disciplining a child.

"I will still be there, to guide you. But, I am here to warn you, to advise you. Only you can decide your fate, Calypsa." he says quietly. Suddenly there was a banging on the door, and Calypsa nearly jumped out of her skin, turning to the door with a pounding heart.

"Cal, come on! Finn doesn't even think you're real..." Poe's voice said from behind the door. She looked back, turning, all of these questions beginning to arise.

"Wait, Obi-Wan, but-"

But the figure was gone. And she was alone once more, as if he had never been there.


	12. On (Y)our Side.

Calypsa opened the door, and Poe was grinning ear to ear.

"Just wait till you meet him, I swear-" but his smile faded slightly at the sight of her pale face, and worried expression.

"Are you alright?" She looked to him, and smiled faintly, taking his hand and gripped it tight, feeling the dread slip away from her, like shedding a coat.

"Yes, i'm perfectly alright. Now, come, and let us prove to your friend that I am truly real." she laughs, and he smiles lightly, holding her hand tightly and they walked down the hallway. Poe greeted almost everyone he saw with ease. And even though Calypsa knew a significantly less amount of people, she still said hello to those who greeted her, even if she didn't know them. They walked to the mess hall together, and when they got inside they were met by a broad-shouldered, excited-looking young man.

"Finn! Buddy! This, this is Cal, Calypsa, the girl I've told you about!" he said, clapping the man on the back and then gestured to Calypsa. She smiles,

"He's told me you didn't think I was real." she muses, and he shook her hand firmly, and she could feel it trembling from excitement. He looked at her with this wild, excited look in his eyes, and she knew that this was the brave Stormtrooper who had gotten Poe to safety... Even if they crash landed.

"Yeah, it just seemed too good to be true... I mean, after all that you've done and been through." he said, glancing at Poe who was grinning ear to ear at them both. Calypsa looked to him with a raised eyebrow,

"Well, I hope he didn't tell you everything..." she said, and Poe gave that lopsided grin.

"Only the good stuff." he said, and Calypsa looked to Finn, who was still holding her hand. She glanced down and he pulled away, clearing his throat.

"Sorry, I... It's just- I thought you guys were dead. I mean, you were just stories-"

"Oh, Poe!" she hisses, hitting his chest. He leaned back with a pained look, his hand over where she hit him.

"Hey! I... I had to tell him. How could I not? Look at him!" he said defensively. She sighs and looks to Finn,

"Well, Finn... I'm-I'm not really like them. Not as powerful, or trained-"

"She's just being modest-"

"Poe, stop." she said firmly and he looked to her, looking a bit crestfallen, but he nods.

"Sorry." he said, pushing a hand through his hair. She sighs, shaking her head and looked back to Finn.

"I just don't want you to be disappointed, that's all." she said, and he nods.

"It was just really nice to meet you, ma'am." he said and she smiles, so glad to see someone so positive and energized at times like these. Although, he seemed rather nervous as well.

"As was you, Finn."

"Oh! And Finn has information about the Destroyer, he filled in a few of the gaps you left out. They're working on a plan now." Poe said, looking to Finn with a grin. Finn suddenly looked a bit nervous, and he nods.

"Yeah... I did. A bit." he said, shaking his hand. She could sense his tense expression, his wariness. If he was a Stormtrooper, he should know of the Destroyer... At least a little bit.

She smiled,

"Well, Finn, i'm glad we have you on our side." she said, and he nods with a nervous smile.

"I'm glad to help." he said with a gulp. A beeping and the sound of something rolling met them, and she turned and her eyes lit up, a grin spreading across her face.

"BB-8!" she cries, bending down and looked at the friendly droid, who was buzzing and beeping erratically. She laughs lightly, touching the side.

"I'm happy to see you, too, my friend." she laughs, and he kept on beeping, his eye looking between Poe and Finn. She looked back at them, then at BB-8.

"He saved you? And... I'm sorry, I don't know who that is. Rey? I-"

"She's my friend. She was taken.. By the Order." Finn said, and Cal looked down.

"I'm sorry to hear that." she said, but looked to BB-8 with a light smile.

"Thank you, so much, my friend." she whispers.

"It means more than you know-" Suddenly, an intercom sounded overhead,

 **"All authorized personnel report to the conference room immediately. All authorized personnel report to the conference room immedietly."**  it sounded. Poe glanced up, as did Cal as she rose to her feet.

"That's us." Poe said, looking to Finn and Calypsa, and they nodded, turning and walking out of the mess hall after the crowd.

~.~.~

"So, here's a blue print of the former Death Star, and here is the current formation of the Starkiller Base Daveny has obtained." General Organa said, and the two holograms popped up. The Starkiller was gigantic compared to the Death Star, and there was a wave of murmurs across the room. But Calypsa was unfazed by the comparison, having lived between that and the Destroyer for the past four years.

She stood to Poe's right, watching the screens and holograms intently. They were trying to collaborate a way to find out how to destroy the base, to stop it from doing further damage. Calypsa had divulged any information she had, but it wasn't enough. They did come up with a method to blow it up, as Han Solo had suggested. But, it was tricky... They would have to go into the planet and disable the shields... Which seemed near impossible since no one knew how. Luckily, Finn spoke up.

"I know how to do it, to disable the shields. But I have to be there, on the planet to do so." he said, looking to Leia. She nods, and Han Solo spoke up from the other side.

"But can you do it?" he questions, his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, I can do it." Finn replied with a nod. Calypsa looked to him and she saw Poe grin out of her peripheral.

"I like this guy... We'll get you there." he said.

"I'll go with you." Calypsa spoke, and Poe's head whipped around to her.

"What?" he said, a little louder than he expected and then cleared his throat and turned forward again, but looked at her warily from the corner of his eye, already getting a bad feeling about it.

"Why?" Han questions, facing her. She crossed her arms,

"I think I have a certain skill set that can be used for defense." she said, feeling the lightsaber in the bottom of her bag. Han sighs, pausing for a moment, then nods with a small grin.

"Well, what the hell, why not?" he said, shrugging. She shifted on her feet, glad she would be able to make a difference in the field. She didn't want to be here waiting, hoping. She wanted to be out there, be active, like Poe.

"Commander Dameron will lead a fleet of fighters onto the ship when they've landed, try and keep the enemy distracted until they disable the shields. Then, we'll send a team inside and blow up the energy cores." Leia explained, and there was a murmur of agreement throughout the room. She stood straight, and looked around the room.

"Alright, dismissed. Prepare for liftoff." she said, and the room dispersed. Poe pulled Cal to the side when they got into the hallway,

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" he questions, looking to her, his face full of fear, his eyebrows creased with worry. She looked up at him, and rolled her eyes.

"Are you worried about me, Poe Dameron?" she questions, raising her eyebrows. After she recieved a worried look from him, she sighs,

"I can handle it... I've handled myself for four years and more." she said, and he sighs, running a hand through his dark wavy hair.

"I know, but... I can't help it. I really... really don't want to lose you again." he said, and the worry and distress was prominent on his face. She took his hands and held them tightly.

"And you won't..." she said, smiling softly, but wracked her mind for something to say, something for him to hold on to. But, he spoke first as he pushed her hair back, cupping her face with his hand.

"Come back to me in one piece, then." he said with a smile, and she smiled at the echo of the memory, but the roles flipped. He leaned in but she put a hand on his chest, knowing if they did, it would feel like the last. And she refused to believe it.

"Easy there, tiger. You'll get one as a reward when you come back."


	13. I'll Cover You.

The fighters were loading, and Calypsa strapped her belt across her waist, as well as pulling her satchel over her shoulder, across her body. Then she hitched the saber to her hip, blaster on the other. She only carried her saber just in case the gun shortened out. It was merely a last resort, nothing more.

She grabbed a jacket, because of the cold weather on the surface of the base. She walked out of the hanger, towards the Millenium Falcon and paused when she saw the General and Han conversing. She looked back and saw Finn walking hurriedly to the ship. She stepped in front of him,

"Finn." she said, and he paused, looking to her, almost a little surprised to see her there.

"Yeah?" he questions, glancing to the ship. She could feel his anxiety, his nervousness of going. But it wasn't for himself, or for the sake of the mission, it was for another purpose. Something deeper.

"Rey is on the base, isn't she?" she questions, and he looks to her, then nods gravely.

"Yes." he said, and glanced down, as if he were avoiding a certain question. But, she didn't press. She put a hand on his arm, squeezing it lightly.

"We'll find her, get her back." she said, and they turned, walking to the ship. Finn's eye caught something and he bent down over a box of items. She slung her jacket over her shoulder and walked up the platform, vaguely hearing Han before she stepped inside.

"Careful, Finn, those are explosives." he said, and she could feel the exasperation in Finn's voice,

"You couldn't have told me that earlier?"

~.~.~

Their landing could have been a lot easier, but in order to be undetected they had to fly nearly on top of the surface, therefore crashing through trees and the snow. Calypsa found herself wedged between a seat and Finn, very uncomfortable. She pushed him away once they balanced out, and he rubbed his arm with a frown. She rolled her eyes and they climbed out into the chilly atmosphere, racing for the small building in which they would enter the base. They crouched behind the building, waiting for it to open.

"So, where exactly did you work on the base?" Han questions. Finn watched the door intently.

"Sanitation." he said, and Calypsa and Han's heads simultaneously whipped around. Han grabbed Finn by the jacket, slamming him back.

_"What?!"_

"I only came back to find Rey, and get her back!" Finn exclaims. Calypsa squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, _great,_ she thought,  _I picked the worst Stormtrooper out of the bunch..._

"The Resistance is counting on us, the whole planet is counting on us!" he hisses. Finn looks at him apologetically, and really meant it. But, he knew Rey meant a lot to him, and he couldn't lose his only friend he had so far in the Resistance, besides Poe, and maybe Calypsa.

"I'm sorry, Han. But, I'll do my best." he said. Then the door opened and they stepped inside.

"I'll deal with you later." Han mumbles. Chewie stepped in the way, and a Stormtrooper walked into view.

"Halt-" he began, but was blasted back against the wall by Chewie's weapon. The four walked inside, and Calypsa glanced at his weapon.

"Where the hell did you get that?" she questions. Chewie only gave a small growl and a shrug in reply. She nodded,

"Thought so."

"So, what's next?" Han says. Finn glanced around, and grins.

"I think i've got an idea."

 

Calypsa didn't know how easy it would be to wrangle a Captain of the Stormtroopers, but it proved to be easier than she expected. Finn was getting a little too excited, now.

"Remember me?" he says, pointing his blaster under the Captain's helmet.

"FN-2187." a female voice said, almost amusingly.

"Not anymore. The name's Finn. And I'm in charge. _I'm_ in charge now, Phasma! I'm in charge!" he said, getting closer to it's face, when Han waved his hand. Calypsa could only smirk in amusement.

"Bring it down, bring it down." he said quietly.

They walked to a control room, and Finn threatened Phasma (she remembered the Captain, now) by gunpoint and she reluctantly lowered the shields.

"You're make a big mistake." she said, turning around in the chair. Finn yanked her up,

"We'll just see about that. What should we do with her?" he said, looking to Han. Han got a wicked grin on his face.

"Is there a garbage chute on this level? _Trash compactor_?" he questioned, putting his hands on his hips. Finn grins smugly.

"Yeah, there is."

"You've got to be kidding me." Calypsa murmurs, shaking her head, but couldn't help but smirk.

-.-.-

As they walked down the hallway, they were now in search of Rey. Calypsa could feel the presence of the fighters coming near the planet, and Poe would be leading them. She hoped with all her heart that he would be okay.

They stopped at a corner of a hallway, and Finn began to explain a plan to Han, but Han paid no attention, looking the other way. Finn was getting agitated and Calypsa followed Han's gaze and saw Rey across the way, standing in the opposite room.

"Come on." Calypsa said, once Finn spotted her and navigated their way down the hall, till they ran into Rey, who was more than happy to see Finn. Calypsa looked back at the hallway, and could sense that there were Stormtroopers on their tail, somehow. She had to stop them.

"Escape now, hug later." he said, and the two broke apart.

"I bet we can use some of those explosives on the energy chambers, maybe weaken the system..." Han said, and Calypsa sensed a strange presence coming towards them, one she had to stop. She looked to Han,

"You guys go on ahead, i'll cover you." she said, and he looked to her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Are you sure?" he questions, and she nods.

"Positive. I got a feeling we're going to have company soon... But, I will meet you back at the energy chambers. If not then, then I'll meet you at the ship." she said, and he hesitated, then nods, sighing.

"Alright... Good luck, kid. Watch your back." he said, patting her on the shoulder, and then turned, departing with the other three. Calypsa turned, holding her blaster, and then heard an elevator slide open. She opened fire and they began to drop, but then returned it. She ducked behind a wall, shooting at them from the side. She then heard a buzzing and looked down, trying to pull the trigger but it was jammed, and she had to stop this gunfire. She huffs and threw it down, hastily pulling out the lightsaber and activated it, the buzzing sound filling the air, as well as the bright white light. She turned and deflected the shots, some of them going back to the Stormtroopers and knocking them out. She didn't even have to wave her saber to kill any of them.

She looked back and then began to follow where the crew had gone, walking backwards stealthily. She had only run into a few others, only in groups of two or just one; she took them out with ease, only using her mind control to put them to sleep. She didn't want to kill, even though she knew that was what lightsabers were made for... And, to keep the peace. Looks like she would do a little more of the latter tonight.

She paused, hearing more footsteps. She estimated four or five pairs, and knew mind tricks wouldn't work this time... She leaned against the wall and prepared herself.


	14. Confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR Spoilers for TFA!!! Please be warned!! This is NOT Spoiler free!!

Cal waited behind the wall, hearing footsteps of more coming. She breathes out, leaning her head back against the wall and glanced around once more, no one else coming from any of her other sides. She heard the footsteps come closer and closer, and the grip on her lightsaber tightened. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath, feeling the energy flow through her then she whirled around and the sound of a blaster sounded, but she deflected both of them, and finally looked over the lightsaber at whom it was. Her stomach felt like it dropped, and her eyes widened.

" _You_." she whispers.

"You." Hux spat, standing in the middle of a group of Stormtroopers. They shot at her again, taking a step back and she deflected them, but one almost grazed her arm. The troopers began to drop at their ricocheting shots, slowly they dwindled. She didn't notice that Hux had his own blaster stowed away at his hand.

She looked to him, feeling fear bubble in her chest, flashbacks of her days with him coming back, a sick feeling in her throat. She felt her hands start to shake, but her grip tightened on the lightsaber, and it glowed between them.

"So, you're one of them... I should have known." he hissed, his voice like poison, making her flinch. He took the moment to shoot at her, and it grazed her leg. She cried out, her knees buckling and she fell to the floor, but held fast to the lightsaber. She closed her eyes, gritting her teeth, her leg stinging.

 _"Hold fast, Calypsa. Let the Force guide you.."_ Obi-Wan's voice whispered in the back of her mind. The stinging subsided, and she could feel a wave of calmness in her chest.

"You were so weak, and pathetic. Even if you did steal from us, betray us, you were nothing. You are nothing. Just a pitiful, weak girl with a weapon you don't even know how to use." Hux explains icily, his voice like venom. She looked up at him, and then slowly stood up, the pain slipping away and her grip tightened even more.

"I am not weak, nor pathetic, Hux. You were made that a long time ago." she said, trying her best to not bite her words. She put both hands on the lightsaber and deflected his next three shots, whirling around as she deflected another and took more and more steps closer as he backed up. When she turned her back he fired and she whirled around, extending her arm out and the shot froze in mid air, and she could feel shock overcome her, but then she looked to Hux.

"I am something better. Stronger." she said and deflected it, and it hit the wall. She slashed the saber at another, and then found herself only two feet away from him.

"I _am_... A Jedi Knight." she said, and slashed his blaster into two, the front part of it clattering onto the ground. He looked to her in fear, his face pale white with shock.

"And you will not forget that. Ever." she said. Suddenly a side door opened full of Stromtroopers, and she whirled around, their shots ricocheting off of her saber. She looked back and could see he had run. The coward.

She fought against the Stormtroopers, eventually cutting them all down. She knew she had to regroup with Han and Finn quickly, and set the bombs...

She ran back to the engine hold, and opened one of the doors with her lightsaber, and could see the man floors of where she could put them. She saw Han and Chewie on the other side, and pulled open her bag, running across the side to the other end, and began laying the bombs as quickly as she could. She climbed a ladder and put them on another floor, then climbed back down two more floors and set them on other pillars. She glanced to the side and could see Chewie standing not far away from her on the same floor. She waved him down and he nodded his head in response. She climbed back onto solid ground and began to meet him when Han's voice rang out and made her freeze, whirling around to face the catwalk in the middle of the room. She saw a figure dressed in black, and could only tell by sensing that it was Kylo. But, Han called him by something else, a different name...

They began to speak, and she approached the railing when Kylo took off his mask, exposing dark hair and a long pale face; it was all she could make out from where she stood. She began to slowly step to Chewie, but never shifted her body from the two. It was hard to hear, with the echoy room and how low they were speaking. But Han seemed to be pleading with him, and Kylo (or was it Ben?) was paying very close attention. She did catch their last part, and her hands tightened on the railing.

"It's too late." Kylo said, and she could hear his voice waver, see the hesitation within him.

"No, it's not. Leave here with me. Come home. We miss you." Han says, his voice so full of regret and longing at it almost made tears come to her eyes. All he wanted was for him to come home, be with his family... She had no idea of Kylo's parentage, or that he even had a family that still lived.

"I'm being torn apart... I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?" he says, and she barely heard his last question, but it tore at her heart. He seemed so human, so helpless-

"Yes. Anything." he said, and she could see something between them, but could make it out. Suddenly the room began to rumble and shake, no doubt from the Resistance fighters outside. She could still sense Poe's thriving life, but she whipped her head back to Han and Kylo, and could see shaking between them. She suddenly saw Kylo's lightsaber shoot up, and it had taken her a moment to take in that it had gone straight through Han's body. She screamed, her voice lost in the other scream of "NO" from Rey above her and she clapped her hand over her mouth, feeling hot tears in her eyes. The room shook, and she had to hold on to the railing to steady herself. Han's body slowly fell over, and into the pit below. She heard Chewie's bellow and knew she had to run, and fast. She heard the shots of blasters and pulled out her saber, activating it and narrowly saved Chewie's head from being blown off. Twice. She could tell he was angry, in agony, and she could feel his flying emotions run through her.

"Chewie, we must leave! NOW!" she cries, and pushed him back. He reluctantly went forward and they climbed out into the cold as he activated the explosives. She covered her head out of instinct at the loud noise of the simultaneous explosions, the cold biting at her legs. She looked up to see the sky darkened, and looked to Chewie who looked back, roaring in pain; emotional, not physical. She pushed his arm.

"Chewie, run! The ship, we have to go- we have to go back to the ship!" she shouts over the sounds around them. Chewie looked to her, a slow moan of sadness coming from him, a look of loss coming over his face, but he turned and began running. She deactivated the saber and ran after him, hoping they could find Rey and Finn in time.


	15. Aftermath.

They had found Rey over the body of Finn among the trees and snow. Calypsa was relieved out of her mind, but it turned back to worry when she realized what had happened.

They had a nasty run in with Kylo Ren, who left his mark on Rey and Finn, but more so Finn with a gigantic slash of the lightsaber across his back, and who knows how many more wounds. Chewie carried him to the ship and Rey stayed with Finn as they lifted off. Calypsa sat at the second console, trying to help Chewie the best she could as they ascended from the dying planet. She could sense Poe again, and he was close by. She looked out the window to see the planet turning to fire, and the rest of the Resistance fleet coming after them. She sighs, sitting back in the seat and finally relaxed as they began flying.

She could feel the pain in her chest of the loss, even if she did not know him as well as the General, but still felt a massive loss. He was a friend, a leader, someone she followed into battle. Killed by his own son.

She looked out to the stars, and then stood up, putting a hand on Chewie's furry shoulder and walked to the back of the Falcon. She walked to Rey who sat beside Finn, and put her hand on her shoulder. Rey looked up, her face still streaked with tears, and she stood up. Calypsa met her eyes, and could feel her pain as well as her own. She glanced at Finn,

"I'll stay with him, you go up there and help Chewie." she said, nodding to the cockpit. Rey nods, hastily wiping away her tears. Calypsa met her eyes and she could see that Rey was hurting, a lot. Over the loss of Han, and now her friend was hurt. Calypsa pulled her into a hug, and Rey was stiff at first, but then hugged her back, her arms wrapping around her like a life preserver. She closed her eyes, and breathes out, then pulls away, giving her a light smile. Rey wiped her eyes again and looked away, then walked to the cockpit. Calypsa turned, looking over Finn and began to doctor his wounds to the best of her ability till they reached the base.

~.~.~

Poe climbed out of the X-wing, BB-8 lowering himself down. He rolled over to Poe's feet as he greeted his comrades, and his team. He was sweating like mad, still going through his adrenaline rush. He pushed his hair back as he quickly conversed with anyone who came to see him. He was grinning ear to ear, and couldn't feel more proud than at that moment. Yes, he was mourning for those they lost today, but... They didn't die in vain. This was a massive victory for the Resistance in taking down the First Order, and it was only beginning.

Finally, he felt his blood pressure level out, and he looks around, not spotting the Falcon anywhere. His eyebrows furrowed, and he turned to Shama.

"Where's the rest of them? Cal, Han, Finn?" he questions, and glanced around. She shook her head, and turned to another pilot desperately begging for her attention. People were talking all around Poe, some of them directly to him, but he was in another world, now. He was looking for the ship, signs of life from his friends. He glanced at his X-Wing, but the radio was shut off. He saw them leave, and flew right beside them at one point...

Then, he felt something. This kind of presence... Like he felt at one point during the fight. It was familiar, comforting, and one he recognized when he finally saw the ship coming.

The Falcon was landing, and Calypsa was inside.

The whole crowd's attention shifted as it safely landed, and the bottom hatch opened. Chewie came out, holding a body and Poe's heart jumped, but then saw it was Finn. He ran over, pushing through the crowd as the medical carrier came up. He looked over Finn and could tell he was hurt, and pretty badly. He jogged a little ways with the carrier, but then paused and looked back, seeing the familiar figure finally walk down the catwalk. He turned back and jogged to meet her as she came back down. He couldn't help himself from sweeping her back in his arms, holding her tight. He felt her arms wrap feebly around him, and he could only hold her even tight. He felt relief sweep through him at knowing that she had returned, and overall, didn't look hurt. But, he could feel this sadness, this pain coming from her, like an aura. He pulled away and looked down at her, his eyebrows furrowing, and then his eyes softened.

"Han-?" he barely said, but then she shook her head just the slightest and he could see the tears brimming in her eyes. He embraced her again, holding her even tighter and pressed his face into her hair, his hand touching her head lightly. He could feel her body shaking in just the slightest, and couldn't imagine what she had paid witness to. He glanced up and heard Rey coming down, and he took her hands, pulling her away and out into the open so she could get through. She moved out of the way, and looked up at him. Her hand touched his cheek just lightly, and he put his hand over her own, his arm going around her waist. He heard the crowd chanting their names, him and Calypsa's, but he didn't even pay mind to it. He was so enveloped in her eyes and the fact that they were both alive, he didn't notice.

"At least we made it in one piece, eh?" she whispers, the smallest of smiles on her lips. He chuckles weakly, and nodded.

"You can say that again." he said and pulled her into his arms once more.

-.-.-

"So... It was just like that? That quick?" Poe questions quietly as he sat beside her in the conference room, where that seemed to be the only quiet place, save for a few other people, General Organa, Chewie, and the droids. He felt angry, upset about what had transpired, and that Calypsa had to witness it all. He didn't know Solo well, but he looked up to him, and had always viewed him as a hero. And now, he was gone. That just proved that heroes aren't as immortal as people think they are.

"Yeah. It all happened so fast... And then, I just had to keep going. The whole damn planet was falling apart." she said, sipping on a warm cup of coffee-like substance as she massaged her temple. It calmed her, while giving her the energy to move on, to keep on functioning. And, it gave her just enough to give him the story of their journey, from beginning to end. Even with General Hux and his band of merry men. Somehow, she felt more exhausted talking about it, recounting it all than she did actually experiencing it. Poe was patient, and took her hand and comforted her when she needed it, even if she tried her best to remain stoic. She shook her head, hoping to redirect the topic of conversation.

"But, you have the true victory today. You did well, you won. You and your team... I wish I could have watched it all." she laughs, sipping on the drink once again. He chuckles, glancing down at his own drink he was nursing.

"I'll admit, it was one hell of a ride..." he said, his smile fading at how many men he lost today. Good, honest, talented men and women and in-between. But, he couldn't be more proud of them, for what they did and what they started. He just hoped it would be worth it in the long run.

"And... I-I know this is going to sound crazy as hell, but... I kind of, I don't really know how to explain it... felt you? Like, it felt like you were right next to me. It helped me keep on fighting, purging forward. I don't know, it just felt like you were... lifting me up, I guess. I haven't felt like that before in my entire life." he said, and Calypsa met his eyes. So, he felt it, too... She _knew_ there was something there... Perhaps, there was a link, between them-

"General Organa, I hate to interrupt, but I believe R2-D2 has some much-needed good news." C-3PO said, and all the heads turned in his direction, then to General Organa. She turned, and stood up.  
"What is it?"

"It has something to do with the map to find Master Skywalker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I MAY be thinking of a sequel... Or, a companion-like fic to go along with this one, to give some more development with the characters and their relationships. Idk, it's just a thought... But, I would love to hear any feedback, it may convince me a little bit more! (:


	16. Hope.

Everyone had crammed into the conference room, waiting for the new information to arise. Tensions were high, but so were hopes. Hope was soaring through the air, and even Calypsa was a little excited. Skywalker needed to be found, but by the right people. He needed to come home, and what better way than to his own sister, the General?

And of course, Calypsa had her own selfish reasons; she wanted a teacher, a real teacher to guide her through the Force, someone who could teach her how to fight with a lightsaber properly, instead of her just thrashing it about like some kind of sword. And, to help with her abilities, too... The possibilities were boundless, endless.

Poe was also expressing excitement, trying to be as composed as Calypsa was. His heartbeat was erratic, and he could feel an adrenaline rush coming on. It was partly from the excitement in the room, and the radiance of hope coming from Calypsa that just seemed to stick to him. He knew that this was a huge deal for the Resistance, that this could change the course of the war. Not to mention help bring about a new age of Jedi, like Rey and Calypsa. They could finally have a teacher, and the Jedi could rise again... Certainly if a Sith Lord was possible, then so were the Jedi.

He glanced at Calypsa warily who stood with her arms crossed, eyes set on the console in front of them. Her shoulders seemed tense, but there was a fire in her eyes, burning with hope and a kind of... fierce passion of something he could not place. He put a hand on her arm lightly, and she looked to him, her sharp eyes turning soft, and she looked away.

"I just don't want to... hold out hope and for it to be disappointing." she said quietly, and he looked at her quizzically. Was it about meeting Luke, or about finding him? Or maybe of the teachings he would be able to do? Even if their emotions were linked some way, their thoughts weren't. Undoubtedly, a mystery that would always baffle Poe was Calypsa's depth of her thought process. But, he could only validate her feelings, and wish her the best as he stood by her side.

"Well... no matter what, at least he'll be found." he said, and she nods. The shift of attention was due to the entrance of C-3PO and R2-D2, along with BB-8 rolling behind them excitedly.

"It seems that R2 has the rest of the map within him, this whole time! All we need is one last piece..." C-3PO says as they walked to the middle of the room, and the crowd made way for them. R2 rolled to the side and his lens clicked, and a massive image shot from a hologram, illuminating the room. Calypsa had seen holograms before, but none such as massive and as beautiful as this. It was the universe, entire galaxies and stars and planets, all linked to one missing spot. She looked down when BB-8 chirped at Poe's feet, and Poe nodded vigorously.

"I got you, buddy." he said, leaning over the console and pressed a button, a hatch escaping and he retrieved a small piece of metal, placing it on a small tray BB-8 had extended. It pulled back in, BB-8 giving a thankful beep, and Poe nods,

"No problem." he said with a grin, and stood straight again, watching BB-8 roll to R2's side and illuminated his own hologram, filling in the empty space.

"Ah, finally, the finished map!" C-3PO cries, and a murmur swept across the room, and Calypsa could only blink in astonishment. The murmur finally died down when General Organa took the stand, the holograms disappearing.  
"Alright, so that's that... We need a team to go after it-"

"I'll do it." Poe said, stepping up, his chest puffing out just a bit. Calypsa wanted to scoff; always so brave and a little pretentious, but it was those qualities that made up Poe Dameron.

"I applaud your diligence, Commander Dameron, but we need you here, on scouts and reconnaissance..." she said, and her eyes shifted around the room, landing on someone in particular. Calypsa's eyes wandered over, and at first she saw Chewie, then a small woman beside him, her jaw set. Rey.

"We need someone who has the drive, the patience, and... reason to go after him." the General said, her eyes still lingering on the woman. Rey glanced down, as though unsure, and in thought. Calypsa was willing her to accept, she had to... Calypsa wasn't going to be so selfish nor bold as to offer herself, since it was obvious that General Organa had already chosen a champion.

Poe's head craned a bit, trying to see whom the General was pointing her words to, and could see the hair of Rey, Chewie standing at her side. She seemed to be fighting inner turmoil, her jaw tense, her eyes set on the floor. Finally, she looked up and met the General's eyes, the smallest of a nod topping off her head. The General looked around, thoroughly satisfied,

"Alright, it's decided. Rey, ready your ship and crew. R2 and C-3PO will accompany you." she said, and the room began to shift, to disperse.

"Oh, I cannot wait to meet Master Luke once more! It's been so long.." C-3PO said, and R2 began beeping erratically in reply. Calypsa glanced down, and breathes out, feeling as though tension was sliding away from her shoulders and chest. Poe glanced down at her, his hand moving around her forearm lightly.

"Are you disappointed?" he questions, the crease between his eyebrows growing. She shook her head,

"No." she said simply, but there was an airiness to her voice, almost like relief. She moved her head to the side, then pulled out of his grasp and walked away, disappearing into the crowd that shuffled out of the conference room.

-

Poe searched for her all afternoon. She missed Rey taking off in the Millennium Falcon to begin their journey, and the beginning of a party to celebrate victory and the findings of the map. But, she seemed to have disappeared, so much as without a wisp of thought to where she had gone... It was when the sun was about to hide behind the horizon did he finally realize the only other place she would be.

Getting out of his flight suit and into better clothes, he walked away from the base, and to the wooded area, the sunlight casting long shadows and warm light where he stepped. It was so fresh and light up here, a stark difference from the smell of oil and gas and the sound of bustling activity than from the base. It reminded him of a place from so long ago, of adventure and life and innocence, and the young love of youth. He only could realize that that was probably why Calypsa had sought solace within the trees and wildlife.

He walked along a beaten path, no doubt from other wanderers or lost lovers, and also Calypsa. He could feel her presence within the trees, and it was only growing stronger.

He finally broke through to a clearing, and swiped away the leaves and branches that pulled at his clothes. Calypsa sat within a patch of grass, leaning back against a fallen log and was whittling away at a stick. He slowly made his way over, even though he knew he was not to scare her. He knew by now she was aware of his presence, but he didn't want to distract her from her work.

He climbed over the log and slipped down beside her, sitting at her side. She scratched away at pieces of wood, the chips falling into her lap. He looked forward, their knees brushing, their shoulders making contact. He was acutely aware of how familiar this all was; the only difference was that so much had happened, and so much time had passed that it couldn't really be like old times. But it was nice to think of it like that.

Finally, Calypsa spoke, her voice soft.

"Things are changing." she whispers, finally stopping and looked up at the darkening sky, filled with yellows and oranges and pinks. Poe nods, sighing.

"I feel it, too." he mumbles. He glanced over, slowly taking her hand away from the stick and held it within his own. Her hands had gotten rough, calloused over the years. They were not soft and light as of those of a young city girl anymore; but of a woman who had seen and been through so much and was still purging through life. But still, they were warm, and welcoming, and made just for him.

Calypsa sighs, blinking in the sunlight and then looked to him.

"We'll be alright?" she questions, her tone of voice so soft and innocent, he would have thought her to be the small, fiery 16-year-old he once met before. But, she was anything but small, now, nor young, but still as fiery as ever.

He looks down at her, the sun casting shadows and illuminating features on her face, and it dawned on him that after all of this; all the time and peril and adventures they had gone on, they still came back. Always back to each other somehow, even if fate had other plans... Somehow they always evaded it. And even when apart, there was some kind of link, some kind of power that always thrust them back into each other's arms once more.

His grip tightened a bit on hers, and he raised his free hand to brush away a stray piece of hair that had fallen onto her cheek.

"Yeah, we'll be alright." he replies quietly, and kissed her lips softly, his hand moving to wrap around her head, his fingers weaving their way through her curls. She put her hand on his chest, and returned the bout of passion towards his own lips, her hand moving around his neck, her fingers brushing against his black curls lightly. She pulled away, leaning her forehead against his. She closed her eyes, the whole world falling silent around them. Even the animals stopped chirping and the trees stopped rustling. But, even still, they felt more alive together in this little place of peace than they have on any other planet at any other place.

"Yes, I suppose we will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww... the last chapter, I'm tearing up a bit :'(  
> I hope that was a good ending... And this was probably one of the longest chapters i've had, but I wanted it to be a lasting ending for them both... And maybe leave things open ended?  
> I really enjoyed writing this, and I think it was pretty good for a first time SW fic... And I honestly hope that you enjoyed reading it!
> 
> Also, a companion-fic OR sequel is still being considered... I'd LOVE to hear your opinion, to see what to do next (thanks to Shipper_Trashcan who gave me some ideas (; ) and I'll put them in account as to what to do next...
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me to the end, and I hope there are more adventures to come for Cal and Poe to experience <3
> 
> -Katie


End file.
